The Girl
by LilyGirlShadowKissed16
Summary: Starts off in Shadow Kissed after the cabin but there isn't an attack. What if Rose had a twin brother? Why didn't she tell Lissa or anyone? Why didn't her mom tell her? Better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

The Girl

**This is sometime after Rose and Dimitri slept together in Shadow Kissed but the battle doesn't happen so Dimitri is still alive and Rose knows about the ghost and how to control it. I own nothing besides the character Darius. Hope you enjoy and please review! Sorry for any mistakes. Slightly OC.**

I sit down on the bench right outside the dorms, and take a deep breath of the cold, crisp air. Controlling my breathing and trying to hide the smile that's forming on my face and the tears, I think of the phone call I just received on the phone I hide under my bed. He's coming. After four years of not seeing him and only getting to know him for a half-year of my life I get to see him again. Darius. My brother. My twin.

After my mother gave birth to us, her and my father, Abe, split us apart. We never knew each other and that the other existed until we meet in my eighth grade year. My mom took me out of school around Christmas and I didn't return to St. Vladimir's till the beginning of high school. During that time I meet my father and my brother.

They split us up because Abe was in the Russian mob, and he didn't want anyone to hurt us. But there was no way my mom could take care of us both so Abe took Darius, hoping that he'll take over the mob for him when he dies.

When I was thirteen Abe's enemies found out about me and threaten to kill me. Instead my mom took me out of school and to Abe so he could keep me safe. After that, Abe got rid of the problem I went back to St. Vladimir's and nobody, not even Lissa, knew where I went and I refuse to speak about it.

And now Darius is coming to St. Vladimir's so he'll with me until the time he needs to take over the mob. When Lissa and I graduate high school I'll be guarding her along with Dimitri and we'll get Darius to be Christian's (Lissa's boyfriend) guardian by him requesting it. Now the only problem left is people noticing we look a like. Darius had the same eyes, skin tone, and hair as me, but we're the opposite of each other. People find me dangerous an unpredictable but Darius is much worse than me. He feels no remorse for anything and—

"You're late."

I jerked my head up with my heart pounding in my chest. Dimitri sits beside me with his arm rested on top of the bench. I must have been really distracted by all of this to not have notice Dimitri sitting beside me. And just realizing what he said I must have spent longer than I meant to out here since I'm late for practice.

"I'm sorry. I just… I just lost track of time." I said softly.

"I could tell," he paused trying to decide on something and finally coming to a decision. "Is everything alright Rose?"

"Actually, everything is perfect." I looked up at him and smiled, and for the first time since Mason died, I was happy. More than happy.

Come on, Comrade. We better get to practice! Wouldn't want me to start slacking off," I jumped off the bench and started walking to gym. I heard Dimitri chuckle under his breath and start following me.

"If that's so then how about an extra ten laps for being late. Wouldn't want you to start slacking off Rose."

"That was not what I meant!" I turned around and put my hands on my hips giving him my famous Rose Hathaway glare. Which only caused him to laugh out loud and walk right past me shaking his head.

I huffed and turn around, but stopped when I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I must have forgotten to put my phone back from earlier, and I couldn't answer it now because to everyone else I didn't have a cell phone. Abe gave me this phone for emergencies only, meaning if him or Darius called something is happening. Since they called this morning about Darius coming it was probably them notifying me about the arrangements. I look up ahead and see Dimitri still walking, not noticing I wasn't following him anymore. To my left was the back door to one of the buildings for my classes so I run to it and thankfully it was unlocked. It was the staircase.

"Hathaway." I barked.

"You know, sis. You really shouldn't answer the phone like that if any of our enemies got a hold of your number." Smiling from hearing Darius's voice and the fact I get to see him soon I replied.

"I can handle myself for your information."

"And I have no doubt that you can't. But what are you going to do when they send about ten or more of those guys to get you?"

"Guess I'll have to show them what happens when they mess with me or my family." Darius laughed.

"I would love to watch that, but getting back to business. I'll be there tomorrow at midnight and remember we never meet each other before. We'll become friends and by the time of graduation I'll ask to be Christian's guardian."

"What if you don't get to be his guardian though?" If that doesn't happen it'll mess the plan up entirely.

"Come on, Rose. You know I have my ways." I do know he has ways of getting what he wants when he wants it. He has connections everywhere and I know now for a fact that everything will work out now.

"Okay—" Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder and flipped me around causing me to gasp and drop the phone. I look up to see Dimitri glaring at me and then he bend down to pick up the phone.

"Hey! That's mine, get off of it!" I yelled and grabbed for it but he blocked me.

"Rose you skipped practice. What's wrong with you?" He put the phone to his ear.

"Who is this?" Someone said something back but even with my hearing I couldn't hear what they where saying so I listen to Dimitri instead.

"I asked you who this is, and I will not be giving this phone back to Rose anytime soon."

"You can't do that!" Interrupting him and grabbing for the phone again, but Dimitri shut it and put it in his pocket.

"Yes, I can. Since whoever that was distracted you from coming to practice," I started to speak but he started talking again. "Rose, you know you can't have your phone with you on campus! And what you did was irresponsible, skipping practice like that. Who were you talking to anyways, and since when did you have a phone?"

"That's none of your business. Now give it back!" I yelled. How dare he call me irresponsible! Not being able to control my temper anymore I pushed him causing him to grab my arms while I struggle to get away from him.

"Rose, stop it! This isn't you!"

"This time it is and I'm pissed off! Give me my phone Guardian Belikov!" My voiced echoed in the empty staircase and Dimitri let to of my hands staring at me. "I said give it to me. Now"

"Guardian huh?" He laughed slightly but more in an annoyed way. "Since you think of me as only a guardian then I guess I'll have to take your phone." I calmed down a little and took a deep breath.

"Dimitri you know that's not what I mean," I paused and look around to make sure we were alone, "you know I love you, Dimitri. But I need that phone back."

"Why is this phone so important for?" He handed it back over but wouldn't look away until I answered him. I looked away.

"It wasn't anyone, Dimitri. I want it so I can talk to Lissa."

"You know you can't lie to me."

"I have to go or I'll be late for class." I run out the door before he could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. But I wont update next time until i get at least 10 reviews. I don't own anything but the character Darius. Hope you enjoy!**

After all of my classes I had practice with Dimitri again. I walked to the gym trying to take my time and with spring on the way it was still pretty cold so I tried to stay warm.

"Rose!" I turn around to see Lissa running towards me.

"Hey! I haven't seen you all day," I smiled.

"I know! Are you heading to the gym? I'll walk you there."

"Sure." We started walking while Lissa went on and on about her and Adrian's practice with spirit. She says Adrian's getting better with healing but honestly he can barely do it. I started to tune out after a while.

"Rose! Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry. What'd you say?" She gave me an annoyed look.

"I said, have you seen that new kid? He's so hot!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend Liss?" I joked around playfully punching her shoulder.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't look!" I shook my head and starting laughing. We made it to the gym and walked inside out of the freezing air.

"I'm being serious, Rose. This new kid is pretty cute. You got to see him."

"I'm sure I'll see him around sooner or later since this is a small school. What's the new kid's name?"

"I think it's Derek or Derrick or maybe Darius. Something that starts with a D." I turned around and laid my bag down so she couldn't see my face. Did Darius get here early? But why? It can't be a coincidence.

"Darius, huh? What's he look like?"

"Sex on legs," she giggled. "He has dark brown hair that could pass for black, tanned skin, and his eyes are—"

"Princesses Vasilisa, sorry to interrupt but Rose has practice to get to." Lissa and I turned around to see Dimitri standing behind us. How much of that did he hear?

"Of course. And please call me Lissa, Guardian Belikov." Lissa smiled at him and left. I looked up at Dimitri, he had his hair pulled back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, jeans and black v-neck on, and his duster as always.

I smirked, "Hey, sexy."

"Roza, we have to practice." Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest and I to stop the smile that's forming on his lips. I walked up to him and since no one was around I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Every time we kiss it's like the first time, sweet, soft, and loving. But he pulled away after a minute and rested his forehead on mine.

"Roza, you know I love you but we got to practice and be more careful then this." Dimitri pulled away and took a couple of steps back. "You have ten laps to do."

"Can't you just give me a break and we'll just start with sparing?"

"Not this time."

"Fine." Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket and with Dimitri already knowing about it I pull it out. It was a text from Darius.

_Get in trouble so you will have to go to headmistress office. You have 5 min.s_

I looked from the screen and smiled at Dimitri. "Fine, I'll go run the laps then." With that I took off running to the track, wondering what I can do. No matter what I'll do with Dimitri he wouldn't send me to K's office. So I looked around while I was running to try to find a student or a teacher that I could get in trouble with. And bingo. Stan's walking across the campus. With a smirk I started running towards his way.

"Hey, Stan!" He turned around and gave me a disgusted look.

"What, Hathaway?" He barked. And that's when I punched him.


End file.
